Puppy Love
by SugoiAssJakey
Summary: As Johnny's 18th birthday present, Dallas buys a house just for the two of them and a cute little pal, Pony is sneaking out to meet with Curly, and Soda and Steve are stealing kisses from each other. MxM dont like, dont read (Jally, Purly, StevePop)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is a story ive been working on with my friend. We published it originally on Tumblr and we still do. This story has 3 different ships (Johnny x Dallas, Steve x Soda, and Pony x Curly Shepard) imagine the events in the book never happened, except Johnny being jumped and everyone is currently 2 years older than their age**

Johnny sighed as he neared the steps of the Curtis house, his second home. We'll maybe his second home was with dally. He had know of Dallas' plans to get him a house with money he won or stole, probably both knowing Dallas Winston. Today was the day, his 18th birthday. Golly, time sure does fly by. Pony was now 16 and he was still taller than Johnny. Pony towered over him. He towered over Soda too and was about to reach Darry's height. Darry quit growing in tenth grade but Pony just barely started his growth spurt, soon he'd be taller than everyone. But today the Curtis gang was going to surprise johnny with a party. Not really a party but a get-together with the gang. Actually it wasn't a surprise party because Johnny knew about it, he just didn't care. The thing with johnny is he doesn't like birthday parties because he feels like he doesn't deserve it. He took a deep breath as he stepped inside the house, welcomed by a group hug from the gang. All except Dallas. Johnny glanced around the room to look for his friend, but no signs showed that he was ever there that day. Two-Bits voice cut in, "Dally hasn't came yet, he called though. He said he would be a bit late." Pony smiled at Johnny and gave him a small hug himself. "Happy birthday. Are you gonna live with Dal after this?" Ponyboy voice seemed quiet. Johnny just shrugged, "I dunno man, he's talked about it before though." As if on cue, Dallas bursted through the door. "Johnny close your eyes," Dally smirked as Johnny instantly shut his eyes. "Hold out your hands," Johnny carefully held up his hands and unballed his fists. He gasped at the sudden coldness of the object Dally had put in his hands. "Open." Johnny's eyes fluttered open and blinked before glaring down at the surprise. Keys. Housekeys. "I couldn't afford a fancy one, it's small but it's just the right size for the two of us." Johnny grinned as Dally's face grew red. "Hope ya like comp-" His voice cut off from the tight hug the shorter boy gave.

Johnny was tired by the time Dally pulled up to the house. It wasn't too bad, but it needed some work. The house was a blue-gray color with a black porch fence. There was even a garage that matched. The grass hadn't been cut for just a bit as it reached over the boys' ankles. Johnny made his way up the staircase and carefully turned the doorknob. It was definitely better than his old house.

"Welcome home, Johnnycake." Dallas whispered. "No more parents, man."

The place already had furniture so Johnny and Dally only had to worry about plates, silverware, clothes, blankets, small things they could grab from Buck's. Dallas already arranged plans with Darry to get some extra supplies for the house, but that was for tomorrow, for now they'd just have to use what they had. They started settling in and it wasn't hard for either of them, both of them usually wander around town trying to find a place to sleep, making themselves at home once they settle then the next morning leaving to find another place. Now they had a place to go to every night, of course they'd miss the guys but at least Johnny could finally be at peace. Johnny's dad was attempting to quit smoking but that just caused him to beat Johnny even more, if it weren't for dally he'd be unstable, when he was with Dallas, he felt safe. Like no one could touch him and no one really could because dally just might kill only thing they were going to have trouble getting was Johnny's clothes and belongings from his parents house. Dallas didn't mention it much as he'd just throw a few punches if they got out of hand, allowing the smaller boy throw his things out the window without getting hurt. Dally does so much for him, everyone thought he felt nothing, emotionless, but he obviously felt something if he cared for Johnny this much. Just what exactly did Dal feel about him? Johnny's train of thought was broken as the blond snapped his fingers at him. "As I was saying, what would you like to eat? I didn't bring much since I was running late for your party." Dally questioned and went back to rummaging through a box of pots and pans. Johnny shrugged, "It doesn't matter, Dal. I'll eat whatever you make." His words make Dallas stop taking the utensils out of the box and stare at the Cade boy. Did he say something wrong? Did he go too far? Johnny's mind raced, not even noticing that Dally went back to grabbing some pots and setting them on the stove. He had said something but the boy missed it. Johnny left his friend's sight and went to mess with the T.V. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. He ran his fingers across the screen, collecting a large amount of dust. He let his jacket fall to the floor and ripped off his shirt and wiped down the television, soon looking brand new. Johnny stared blankly at the dark screen, a knock on the door making him jump. Dally's voice rang through the house, "Johnnycake could you get that?" He nodded and swung the door open, revealing Ponyboy. "I saw your parents leave so I grabbed some of your things from your room. The boxes in truck, I'll unload them for you." He pointed to Darry's work truck, being drove by a grinning Sodapop. Pony left his spot at the doorway and pulled a box out of the truck bed. "T-thanks Pony but you know I could've gotten them myself." Johnny walked back to the truck with him. Ponyboy just shrugged and pulled out another, stacking them in the living room. As soon as they finished carrying in all the boxes, Pony gave him a tight hug and climbed back in the truck with Soda. Johnny smiled and shut the door, beginning to toy with the television again before his stomach growled. He heard Dally chuckle and handed him a coffee mug with a fork. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the cup, it was filled to the top with macaroni and cheese. "Sorry for the mug man but we don't got any bowls, Darry is gonna help me buy some things tomorrow." He grumbled as he dug into his own cup of macaroni. Johnny gasped at the blazing hot food in his mouth and spilling the rest of in his lap. Dallas rolled his eyes as he crouched closer to the younger boy. Johnny inspected the 20 year old. He didn't look like he was 20 at all, he looked like he was still 16. His eyes didn't miss a single detail of the boys face. Warm lips pressed against his chapped ones. Johnny didn't hesitate to kiss back one bit, he even opened his mouth so Dally could slip in his tongue. He didn't wanna pull back and leave the heated kiss but both Johnny and Dallas needed to breathe. The oldest started to pick up the stray noodles from the floor and put the in the cup, taking it to the trash and dumping it out. "I'll be in bed, _our_ bedroom is down the hallway on the left." And with that, Dally left. Johnny was left sitting on the chair, awestruck, and after sitting in silence trying to figure out what happened he decided to find a distraction. He went back to fiddling with the TV antennas but after about 15 minutes of Johnny listening to the soft grumbling of static channels and with the feeling of defeat he decided to quit messing with it. "screw it man, who needs TV anyways?" he said to himself and although he said it quietly it still echoed throughout the empty room. he went into the master bedroom to ask dally if he brought cards, but dally was found asleep on their bed. Johnny looked over the handsome boy, he looked so innocent and young that Johnny just couldn't look away. while looking at the boy he realised he was tired himself, he laid on his side of the bed and drifted off…

" _Johnny get back here, I'm not done with you yet! You really think I'd let you off that easy?"_ Johnny's heart beat sped up as he dreamed his dad was beating him. _Somehow his dad got a hold of him again and started beating harder, every punch making johnny weaker and weaker. He blocked a few punches and gave a few hits._ He was trembling under the covers with tears falling on his pillow. _Johnny's father grabbed whatever was closest to him since he was getting unsatisfied with using his fists. He then proceeded to beat him with it, a fireplace poker. Johnny hit him again, trying to flee but it didn't work. His dad was beating Johnny's ribs, making Johnny feel like he couldn't breath._ The dream felt so real, he kept gasping for air and had trouble breathing. _Johnny started coughing up blood. "I hope I kill you!" Johnny's dad shrieked at him._ Dally shook him violently in hopes he'd wake up, "Johnnycake, wake up man!" With a few more shakes, Johnny sprang up and tried to stop crying. The oldest flipped the smaller boy on top of him and stared at his big brown eyes, "What's wrong?" Dallas tried to sound soft and sweet but his voice came out groggy and rough. Johnny tried talking but it came out in squeaks and gave up, burying his face in the crook of Dal's neck. The two sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, which in reality was only 5 minutes before Johnny spoke up, "My dad tried to kill me." Dally sighed and ran his fingers through the darker boy's hair, "I love you too much to ever let that happen." "Would you kiss me again?" Johnny whispered.

He realized he probably shouldn't have said that but before he could say sorry, Dallas attacked his neck with kisses. Kissing up his neck and jawbone, he sat up and tightened his grip on boy. Johnny pulled closer into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you too, Dal"


	2. Chapter 2

Darry sighed as he read the paper. Ponyboy had snuck out the night before and still wasn't home. He'd been hanging around with the Shepard gang and the Curtis gang doesn't quite approve of that. Not even Dallas liked it and he was best friends with Tim. Pony stumbled through the door, alerting Darry and Soda. "Where ya been, kiddo?" Soda chuckled at his mess of a brother. Pony's clothes were all wrinkled, not to mention his pants were on backwards, and his dark ungreased hair clung to his face. He mumbled something inaudible and started for the bedroom. Darry gripped his shoulder and made him stop in his tracks, "What in the fuck happened to you?" Ponyboy acted like he was drunk but he'd be losing his stomach if he drank enough to be drunk. Darry was about to lecture Pony as soon as Dallas stepped in the doorway. "Ready to go shopping, Superman?" Darry nodded, grabbed his keys from the table, and gave Soda the rundown of what was happening. The youngest Curtis boy collapsed to the bed and groaned. "What's wrong with you? Did someone run over you?" Sodapop joked. "Haha, funny man." Pony snapped sarcastically "I was out with Curly and _the gang_ and we got high. Don't tell darry man. Please?" Sodapop could care less about what he did the night before he's done it like two other times before that… He was hurt that Pony had referred to the Shepard gang as his own, as if he'd belonged with that gang. He was going to inform Pony about it but Steve busted through the door. Randle laughed, "Did lil' Pony finally get laid?" Pony's eyes widened and his face got red. "...Pony?..." Soda questioned after seeing his little brother's reaction, "Did you?" Pony looked at Soda for a while then nodded quietly. Steve and Soda's jaw dropped. "With who? Where? When? Why?" Both asked in sync as if it had been rehearsed before. "Curly Shepard, um… Tim's car, yesterday." Pony paused for a moment wondering if he should tell them why. After minutes of silence and contemplating in his mind he decided to tell them "Erm.. Curly and I…. are sorta a thing now." Steve gasped, "I can't wait to tell Superman," Soda shot him a look, "No one is telling Darry anything! He's fucking 16 now, he needs to keep some things private." Pony scoffed, "If I'm able to keep things private, why did I have to tell you two losers what I did?" Soda shrugged, "Because I thought maybe my kid brother slept with some broad, but now he's sleeping with a boy that he knows very well that Darry _despises_ him," Pony shot up and growled, "Then why don't you tell me what you and Steve did last weekend? Secret kisses and dates, man, you act like I'm stupid. You may fool everyone else with your lovey dovey shit with those girls at the DX, but don't think I'm the only one that's on the line here!" Steve pressured Pony back to the bed, "There's nothing wrong with you dating a boy, Pone. Soda and me have been messing around for a couple months, but Curly Shepard is the best you can do? Hell, I bet you see him in police custody more than you see him on the streets. And if you wanna hide it from Darry, you havta do a whole lot better job than comin' home lookin' like this," He gestured towards his clothes. Pony attempted to keep his eyes open, "Well I haven't slept since last night so can we talk about this later?" Soda chuckled and patted the bed, telling Pony he was able to crash.

Johnny was left alone for hours, eventually getting worried that Dallas had gotten into trouble. He sighed and stood up to admire his work. He took it upon himself to unpack and clean everything, and even gotten the T.V to turn on. Only he'd have another mess to mess around with when the boys get home, but he'd make sure Dally would help this time. Johnny stumbled into the now clean kitchen and dug through the cabinets for some cereal. He grabbed the box and placed it onto the table as he went back to the ice box for the milk. The door slammed open suddenly, making Johnny jump and drop the milk. "Nice job ya did in here, Johnnycake," Dallas' voice rang through the house. "But we ain't done yet." He gently placed a box by the couch. "I even got you something. Go check the box." Johnny blinked in confusion before starting for the box. It wasn't taped so he didn't have to use his switchblade on it. Darry chuckled at Dallas, who was now mopping up the mess in the kitchen with a rag being kicked around. He hadn't opened the box all the way before a brown puppy crawled out and ran to Dally. It obviously didn't surprise him much when he grinned and brought it back to the tan boy, "Johnny this is Delilah, Delilah this is Johnny. She is sorta attached to my jacket, you see, because I wrapped it around her a couple of times when I saw her so she'd get used to us. Guess that didn't work…" He trailed off. "So if you wanna play or cuddle her just take my jacket, she's pretty playful, too." His statement was proven when she started to lick his face. Johnny was too distracted by the new puppy to noticed his oldest friend's rare laughs. Dallas Winston had protected him for ages, bought him a new home, and now he had brought home a little dog, _just for him._ He asked for a normal life once, and this was as normal as it's going to get. Although it was weird that Dallas had a soft side for Johnny, he'd never shown it much, just a "Kid, get some rest," or "Take it easy, I got it," here and there. He cared about Johnny so much and now that he was 18 and away from those parents of his, Dally was making it his job to make him happy. "We gotta grab the rest of the boxes, Delilah's bowls and food are in the box and I think a few toys too." Johnny drug the box into the bedroom and set up her food and water neatly in the corner of the room. As soon as he poured the food in, she was already munching away. Johnny giggled at her and rubbed her ears, "A Cocker Spaniel, man what a cutie." He paused before setting down her toys, "I love him, Delilah, why do I have to go and do a thing like that?" The door slammed open once more, "Johnny, we're done man." He rubbed her ears for a few more seconds before walking back to Dallas. Johnny tugged him down lower by his shirt collar and gently kissed him. What was supposed to be a simple kiss turned into a big make-out session, making Darry raise an eyebrow but he silently turned around and went back to his truck. Dallas picked Johnny up, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist and push deeper into the kiss. He stopped himself before kissing the smaller boy any more. "We need to go shopping for some food, I forgot about that." Johnny whined at him, "Fine but what money? Neither of us have a job and I doubt you have any left after buying all this." Dallas winked at him and produced an envelope out of his back pocket, "Still got a grand left, baby. We need the food, you're needin' some real good meat on your bones, you're practically a walking skeleton." Johnny hesitated before nodding, "What about Delilah?" Dallas shrugged, taking his jacket off and threw it on the bed room floor, "She'll be okay." Dally said as he kissed Delilah's head and grabbed Johnny's hand to walk out the door.


End file.
